


Inanna Unveiled

by dipping_sauce (metabaron)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-08-23
Updated: 2003-08-23
Packaged: 2018-03-06 13:29:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3136172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/metabaron/pseuds/dipping_sauce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"There is magic in dancing, buried deep beneath the sex and the showmanship."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inanna Unveiled

There is magic in dancing, buried deep beneath the sex and the showmanship.

Luna Lovegood dances.

She has some skill at it - she's taken lessons since she was very young (not for this particular form of dance, but what she knows will do). She swoops and dips and whirls to some internal music only she can hear, dancing and dancing and dancing as her soul commands her to. It has gone beyond thought, beyond instinct. It is something terrifying, pure and primal.

Harry Potter watches her. He cannot remember when last he blinked or even breathed.

Her robes drop to the floor, the gesture effortless, graceful, and with every piece of clothing she removes, the world seems to grow clearer, as if blinders were pulled from his eyes, as if burdens lifted from his soul.

She is peeling away his illusions. She is girding him for the final battle.

After an eternity, she stops. She stands before him, luminous, naked, smiling. He meets her eyes and she presses the sword of Gryffindor into his hands.

And with a final, tender kiss, she is gone.

All that separates him now from Voldemort is distance.


End file.
